Rescuing and carrying devices are commonly used for rescuing the sick. It has been shown that these devices have greatly improved rescuing. Among these devices, the stretcher-type rescuing and carrying device plays an important role. A traditional stretcher-type rescuing and carrying device generally refers to a stretcher, comprising a frame and a supporting surface made of flexible and strong material, such as canvas. With improved living standards and medical technology, the traditional stretcher has become more advanced and increasingly integrated with other medical technology. Take for example, in the stretcher disclosed in Chinese patent CN1457752A there are necessary first-aid devices and appliances, and a power supplier embedded within, which can stabilize the seriously wounded on location and protect them during carrying. However, with the stretcher increasingly integrated, the volume, weight and cost have increased accordingly, which may make the rescue and carry device more difficult to carry, inconvenient to use on the battlefield or out in the county, and difficult for a resident to store.
Chinese patent 2547302Y discloses a rotary foldable stretcher, which can be folded into a smaller one for use in daily life and battle. However, this stretcher also has some parts such as a handle, a stretcher rod, a transverse support, a surface of rescuing and carrying, belts for fastening the sick, and hinges etc., thus its structure is complicated and the cost is high. Besides, with stiff materials such as the supporting rod, this stretcher may be difficult to fold, and inconvenient to store.
Chinese patent CN2552520Y discloses another stretcher for medical use which comprises a left bar, a right bar and several belts in parallel. However, the defects mentioned above haven't been thoroughly overcome yet since some stiff materials, such as the bars, are still included in the stretcher.
When carrying the stretcher mentioned above, at least two people are needed, so it cannot be used under emergency situations when one's hands are occupied. This kind of carrying method may slow down the carrying speed.